Forbidden
by GemstoneDragon
Summary: Loki always knew he was different. Since he found out (and even before) that he was a Frost Giant, his feelings towards Thor had always been more than acceptable. He hated himself for it. He knew it was wrong; he knew that Thor would be disgusted with him if he was able to see how Loki felt. Oh, Loki, if only you could see how wrong you are... (My first story! :3x) *FINISHED!*
1. Longing

Loki always knew he was different. Ever since he found out (and even before) that he was a Frost Giant, his feelings towards Thor had always been more than acceptable. He hated himself for it. He knew it was wrong; he knew that Thor would be disgusted with him if he was able to see how Loki truly felt. Despite this, it never stopped Loki from sliding one hand under the sheets at night and imagining Thor as he relieved the tension in his body. He would moan out quietly, his soft voice caressing the calm night. He would whisper Thor's name as he felt his climax build and his seed spill with a final thrust of his hand. His life was lived in denial and shame. I didn't stop him from having those thoughts at night though. No, they were the only thing that kept him going. His feelings towards everything else were of a negative nature; now that he knew his true parentage. A Frost Giant. Loki couldn't see how anyone could want him now. Oh, dear Loki, if only you could see how wrong you are...


	2. Feathers

It was a calm summer's day in Asgard. Thor and Loki were out in the gardens, gaily practising their fighting and battle-skills. Neither Thor nor Loki wore armour, for it was simply a 'play-fight', as Midgardian's called it. They ran over the soft green grass together, laughing as each tried to hit the other with the wooden sticks they wielded.

"Are you tiring already, brother? That's not very becoming of the mighty Thor!" Loki teased, grinning as Thor stopped chasing him.

"Tired? No, Loki, I am merely allowing you chance to get a head start!" Thor suddenly lurched forwards, swinging his stick round with the intent of 'lightly' winding his opponent. Loki, however, had seen it coming, and twisted away from the weapon - much to Thor's disappointment.

"Ah, you're skills aren't what they once were; if we were in battle I fear you would not have survived this far," Loki struck out at Thor, knocking him across the head. Unbalanced, Thor couldn't defend against Loki as he jumped upon him and pinned him to the ground.

"I will make you pay for that remark," Thor grunted under Loki's weight. Loki chuckled.

"What will you do to me, O Mighty Thor? Tie me up and tickle me with feathers?"

"I might," Thor grinned seductively.

Loki's smile faded. He felt himself become aroused... and he was still on top of Thor! Quickly rolling off of Thor, Loki forced himself to smile at his brother as he picked up his wooden sword and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

"Again, Son of Odin?"

Thor's confusion was replaced with a smirk.

"I will best you this time, Loki Laufeyson"

Loki's smile faltered as he heard his true name. His heart seemed to shatter in his chest. That was the first time he had heard Thor use his... his 'proper' name. The God of Thunder, misinterpreting his brother's pause, leapt through the air and hit Loki hard in the stomach. Loki felt the air rush out of him, and his former thoughts were forced away. Quickly rising to his feet, Loki began fighting his brother again.

It was easy to see that Thor was going to win. Loki's concentration was not on the fight anymore. Not until Thor was behind him, pushing him against a wall did he come back to his senses. Thor lent forwards, his mouth painfully close to his brothers' ear.

"I told you I'd make you pay," Thor growled playfully.

Loki was now fully aware of his brother's closeness; he could feel the weight of him pushing him against the warm wall. Arousal sparked through him, and he knew he couldn't escape it this time.

"Thor, please... let me go," Loki's voice was no more than a whisper.

"No, brother. I promised you that you would pay for your remark," Thor chuckled, his body rumbling against Loki, who closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He was doing well until Thor adjusted his position against Loki's back.

"Mmmnmm," Loki gasped as he felt his tightly-clothed erection rub against the wall. Thor immediately stepped back, his eyes widening. Loki turned and glanced at Thor's shocked face before he strode off to his chambers, humiliated, leaving the blonde God alone and confused.


	3. Confrontation

Loki paced his room with frustration. He couldn't believe he could have acted so stupidly. Thor surely would hate him now. Loki sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. The look Thor gave him... it was heartbreaking. Loki couldn't stop the hot tears rolling down his face; shamed, disgraceful tears.

Thor felt like an eternity had passed before he finally moved. He had no idea what to do. Should he seek guidance from his father? There was no mistaking that Loki had been aroused, but still Thor tried to think of other emotions that would have matched the sound the ebony-haired God had made. Thor leant against the wall, unsure of what to do. A few minutes had passed before he exhaled and made his way towards Loki's chambers.

Loki's head shot up as a load knock interrupted his sorrow.

"Wait," He called out, cringing when his voice faltered. Hurriedly wiping the tears from his face, he unlocked and opened the beautifully-carved oak door.

"Brother, may... may I come in?" Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably outside. For the first time in his life, the older God was completely unsure of what to do.

"Fine," Loki muttered, averting his gaze from Thor and staring at the ground- ashamed. Loki left the door open, and walked back over to the bed where he awkwardly sat down.

Thor cautiously stepped into the room, pausing briefly before speaking.

"Loki... when I... erm, well when I was pushing you against the wall... were you... erm... aroused?" Thor stuttered.

Loki opened his eyes and looked in to his brother's eyes. He had been withholding his emotions for too long; he had to be honest – it was either now or never.

"Yes, brother. I was." Loki sighed and glanced forlornly around the room. His eyes snapped back onto his brother in shock and fear as he practically jumped on top of him.

Thor began to cry in to Loki's neck as he bent over him.

"I thought I was the only one that felt that way," Thor whispered. "I never thought that you would return my feelings,"

Loki placed his hands on Thor's shoulders and gently pushed him back so that he could look his brother in the eye.

"You mean... are you trying to say..." Loki trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"I love you, Loki Laufeyson. You are all I think about when we are apart."

"I... I love you too, Thor Odinson..."


	4. Desire

Thor looked deep into Loki's golden-flecked green eyes before slowly moving his head down towards Loki's. Their lips touched fleetingly before Thor lifter his head slightly.

"Is this ok?" He whispered. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Loki didn't respond; instead he raised his head and placed a gentle kiss upon Thor's soft lips.

Loki lowered his head and looked at his brother before pushing him off. Hurt flooded through Thor's eyes. Noticing, Loki smiled and stood up, turning them both around before leaning the blonde God back on to the bed. Thor smiled with relief.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," He quietly exclaimed.

"Nor can I..." Loki lowered his head and placed his lips upon Thor's masculine neck, biting gently. The brother moaned; he never knew his neck could become this sensitive. His whole body tingled and he couldn't help but rock his hips ever so slightly. Loki whined softly, feeling the movement upon his gender.

The younger God continued his journey down Thor's neck with his mouth until he reached the collar of his shirt. Smiling, Loki began unbuttoning it- teasing his brother. He gasped as Thor suddenly sat up and ripped the material off of his magnificent body before lying back down; a satisfied smile on his face.

"Do continue, God of Mischief," Thor grinned up at Loki.

"I didn't realise you liked it... rough..." Loki purred, ripping off his own green shirt. He came back down on top of his brother like a rock, pushing Thor deep in to the feathered mattress. Loki took full advantage of his dominating position and began to rock his hips forcefully, moaning as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. The noises of pleasure Thor made rumbled through them both like thunder.

"Gods, Thor... I never want to stop," Loki gasped, as his thrusts increased. He leant down and captured his brothers' lips with his. For the first time, Loki tentatively opened his mouth slightly and slid his tongue out. Thor must have felt Loki's tongue running over his lips for he also parted his lips and allowed Loki entrance. Their tongues were hesitant at first, adjusting to the new sensation. Loki's hips slowed, concentrating on the kiss. Thor ran his hands down Loki's ivory back, exploring his body. Their kiss became more confident, their tongues intertwining; their mouths frantic. Both of the God's moaned into each other, their senses heightened.

Loki suddenly broke the kiss, nipping Thor's lower lip playfully before lifting himself off. Thor sat up, curious as to what Loki was doing. Loki turned his back to Thor and slowly slid his tight leather trousers down, making sure to bend all the way over. He heard his brother moan behind him, still on the bed. He could sense that Thor wanted nothing more than to come up behind him and Loki was impression by his self control. Straightening back up after removing his shoes and socks, Loki turned back around and faced his lover. He stood there nervously, unsure of whether Thor would like what he saw.


	5. Lust

Thor's eyes were widened, his mouth slightly ajar. Loki's manhood was beautiful. He wanted to touch it... to taste it... his eyes travelled back up to his brother's.

"Can I...?" His voice trailed off, glancing back down towards Loki's arousal. Loki bit his lip and walked over carefully, wanting to savour the new experience. He gasped as Thor gently placed a hand upon him, and began a stroking motion.

"Oh Thor..." Loki moaned, rocking his hips alongside Thor's strokes and pushing his hands into Thor's golden hair.

Loki quickly moved himself so he was lying next to his brother, whose hand never left Loki's hardness for long. Loki writhed on the bed in pleasure and Thor began pumping his erection even faster, his lips claiming his brother's once more. The God of Mischief began thrusting his hips in to Thor's palm, his need for the friction becoming desperate. Loki ran his hands over his brother's chest, humming when Thor's nipples hardened. Loki could feel his orgasm building up and dragged his nails down Thor's back, causing the older God to moan.

"Oh Gods, Thorrrr!" Loki dragged the blonde God's name out as his vision turned white and his body convulsed. His orgasm seemed to go on forever; waves of it crashing down upon him. Stilling his hips, he finally collapsed back onto the bed with fatigue.

Thor took his hand away from Loki's softening penis and licked his hand clean, moaning at the sweet taste of him. Loki turned his head and smiled at his brother through half-closed lids.

"That was... just amazing, brother," He purred contentedly. "Am I truly the first you have done that to?"

"Yes, Loki. I have only ever wanted you; and I do not touch things I do not want," Thor grinned impishly. He glanced down at his own erection, wondering whether Loki was too tired to return the favour. Glancing at the raven-haired God, Thor swiftly got off of the bed and walked towards the door. Before Loki could ask where Thor was going, he turned and looked upon his exhausted brother.

"When the night is still, I will come for you to seek _my_ reward." Winking, Thor left the bedroom. Loki exhaled happily, trying not to stir his manhood as he thought about what was yet to come.


	6. Sensations

The rest of the day felt like torture to them both. They did not see each other again until the evening feast in Odin's Great Hall; both brothers kept themselves preoccupied- they willed the magic of night to fall quickly over Asgard. Loki, as was almost expected of him, was slightly late to the feast. Loki glanced at the majestic table where those of high-standing sat; he was dismayed to see the chairs next to Thor were taken by their friends. Sighing, he settled for the seat opposite Thor.

Once he was seated, he nervously glanced up at his brother- Thor was watching him with seductive eyes as he sipped mead from his goblet. Loki looked away, suddenly embarrassed; their reputations would be seriously compromised if their newly-blossomed love was discovered. Even still, he couldn't help but steal looks at the God of Thunder as he ate his fill; their eyes would meet often.

After about an hour had passed, Loki stood and carefully tucked his carefully crafted chair back against the table. He wanted to make a show of his departure; just in case Thor was not paying attention. His intentions weren't needed, however, for the blonde God was already watching Loki with prying eyes. Thor waited as long as he possibly could at the table until the fire in his loins was too much to bear, and he too left the table.

As soon was out of the hall, he almost broke into a run. He knew Loki would be waiting in Thor's chambers, as was his nature. As Thor approached the door, he paused for a moment- collecting himself. With a deep breath, he entered the room... and then almost slammed the door behind him as he beheld the scene before him. Loki was spread out upon Thor's luxuriously soft covers, completely naked. His hand was around his fully-erect manhood, caressing himself slowly and leisurely. Upon hearing his brother enter the room, he turned his head towards Thor, but did not stop his gentle rhythm. Thor growled as he ripped off his clothes; responding to Loki's breathless moans.

"Tonight, brother, is about my pleasure- not yours," Thor teased, earning a soft smile from Loki.

"I know, my love- but you kept me waiting far too long," Loki pouted playfully back at his spectator.

"Long enough..." Thor climbed on top of Loki, forcing the God of Mischief to pull his hand away from his erection. Their lips crashed against each other; it felt likes centuries since their last amorous embrace. Loki played with Thor's wavy hair, threading his hands through the lengths and tugging lightly in desire.

Breaking the kiss, Thor grabbed Loki by the hips and pulled him towards his own erection before suddenly stopping.

"Loki... what do I do?" Thor whispered nervously. Loki had never seen his brother so unsure of himself. It made his heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Erm, I think you need to... well, stretch me... and we need some oil," was Loki's soft reply.

"Stretch you?" Thor asked. "You mean- like this?"

The older God reached over and grabbed a small vial from the drawers by his bed. He poured some over his fingers before rubbing them together. Thor looked at his brother uncertainly as he pressed a finger against Loki's virginity; circling his fingers carefully. Loki's moan was the encouragement he needed to push his finger into the tight ring. He froze as his brother hissed in pain, clenching around Thor's finger.

"Am I hurting you, Loki?" Thor asked in alarm. "We can stop if you-"

"No! Keep it in... just let me adjust,"

Loki shifted his weight as he accustomed himself to the intrusion. After a few moments, he nodded at Thor, who was waiting patiently. Grinning, Thor slowly began to push his finger in and out of his brother; whose winces were beginning to turn into moans.

"Thor... just a bit deeper... more..." Moaning, Loki reached down and tried to push Thor's finger further inside him. Thor chuckled, and allowed his brother to direct his hand.

"Yes... just like tha- OH!" Loki suddenly bucked his hips up, startling the older God who immediately stopped and looked at his lover in concern, opening his mouth to speak.

"Nononodon'tstop!" The words poured out of Loki as his breathing quickened. This was an entirely new sensation; and a much welcomed one at that. The young God gasped in surprise as he felt another finger enter him.

"I don't think I can wait much longer..." Thor growled, slowly stroking his own shaft along with the rhythm of his fingers inside Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooh I have been very mean indeed, making you wait this long for the rest of Thor and Loki's coupling ;3**

"Don't... don't wait any longer, Thor..." Loki panted, gasping when Thor removed all contact in order to take his clothes off. Ripping the material off of his muscular body, he bent back over Loki and kissed him; their tongues danced desperately against each other, knowing what was to come.

Loki, in the heat of the moment, grabbed a fistful of his brother's thick blonde hair and pulled his head back. The onyx haired God trailed his lips down Thor's neck before sinking his teeth in to the tender flesh.

"Loki!" Thor all but roared, his erection becoming painful with desire. "That's it... legs up, _brother,_"

Loki did as he was told and allowed Thor to pull back as he spread and lifted his own legs in anticipation. Thor glanced down at his brother as he spilt the rest of the oil over his hard arousal, hands, and Loki's silky entrance. Loki let out a low moan as the contact was resumed.

"Are you ready, dearest Loki?" Thor whispered as he lined himself up.

"Yes. F...Fuck me, Thor!" Loki replied, surprisingly timid. Thor chuckled at Loki's attempt of Midgardian 'dirty' talk. His chuckle soon shifted to a drawn-out groan as he began pushing into his brother.

Loki's face twisted in pain. Thor, knowing Loki would not want this to be seen as a sign of weakness, continued until he was fully sheathed within his lover. Allowing them both time to adjust, Thor stilled- waiting for Loki's command.

"Move... please, Thor- MOVE!" Loki writhed against his brother, his eyes pleading. Thor grinned and pulled out... before slamming back into him. Loki screamed; half in pain and half in pleasure as his brother reached his prostate. He tightened around Thor, making it nearly impossible for him to move.

"Brother, you must relax... I will not harm you." Thor looked at Loki through the hair that had fallen in front of his face. He began a softer rhythm with his brother once Loki had relaxed.

The Gods picked up their pace quickly enough. They rocked back and forth together; their bodies intertwining. Thor began a harsher rhythm, building up to his promising release. Loki screamed out his brother's name, no longer caring about who might over hear. The door was locked, anyway. They could come up with an excuse.

Loki began thrusting up towards Thor, reaching a hand down to pound his own erection, which was already starting to leak his delicious milk. Loki's sudden shriek was drowned out by his brother's roar as the God of Thunder felt his penis throb within the Mischief maker, and his seed erupt within him. Loki, almost simultaneously, ejaculated violently across both of their stomachs. They both shuddered together as they rode their orgasms out and moaned each other's names. Thor stayed seated within Loki for as long as he could before his penis returned to it's softened state and slid out of his brother; who moaned quietly at the loss. The Gods stared at each other until their breathing returned to normal. Thor, still on top of Loki, leant down and kissed his brother sweetly on the lips; a sign of affection rather than the lust which was now drained from their bodies. Rolling over so that he was cuddled up next to Loki, Thor placed his arms protectively round his brother's toned body.

"I love you, Loki. Never forget that." Thor nuzzled in to Loki's slick black hair.

"I love you too. I will never forget what has happened between us. We have been brought together for a purpose."

Loki smiled warmly at his brother before tucking his head in to Thor's neck, listening to his breathing before both of the mighty Gods fell into a deep slumber, cradled in each other's arms.

**~I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave reviews, etc! I will be writing a new story soon, and it will [hopefully] be longer;D Love you all and I appreciate your support so much! :*~**


End file.
